


Пальто и жилеты

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Other, Prompt Fill, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Однажды Лондонской ночью в шкафу висят два пальто.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Пальто и жилеты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Top-coats and Waistcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321659) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



В шкафу бок о бок висели два пальто. Они были шерстяными, и цвет обоих можно было назвать чёрным, но оттенок одного − более тёмный, а оттенок другого граничил c угольно-серым.

Чёрное пальто было скроено для высокого худощавого мужчины, и в нём чувствовалась элегантность. Воротник и лацканы − из шелкового бархата, а на ткани внутренней подкладки − еле заметные полоски тонких серебряных и серых нитей.

Угольно-серое пальто скроили для более низкорослого и широкоплечего мужчины и оно было более прочным, его выкройка из английской шерстяной ткани была рассчитана на жёсткий износ. В нём чувствовалась какая-то надёжность, но в покрое рукавов ощущался и дух приключений. Его воротник и лацканы − из чёрного шелка, а во внутреннюю подкладку вшили несколько дополнительных карманов.

В темноте гардероба − едва заметная перемена. Пальто жались друг к другу, их было трудно различить, как две отдельные детали одежды. Шепот бархата, задевающего шерсть, шерсть, трущаяся о шелк, а затем − тишина.

Когда Уотсон открыл дверцы, внутренности гардероба осветили лучи утреннего солнца. Он потянулся за пальто и остановился, озадаченный тем, что висело между его пальто и пальто Холмса.

− Холмс? Откуда здесь взялись эти два жилета?


End file.
